hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EJ Wells
Rising Tournament In Case You Haven't Heard My Team And I Are Hosting A Tournament. The Details Are On Overlord Forums In The Hell Rising Section. --Ice Mage 14:12, 2 March 2010 (EST) Hey EJ? This is Ace. Thanks for moving my message. I'm still learning how to use wikis, and that was a big help. Thanks again. --Ace Sorou{PET} I had to correct the damage delt by Desudesudesu. Magus87 16:35, 25 March 2008 (GMT -8) A big thanks from the Aundae! As well as a belated birthday. Sorry, I'm really new with this thing. We are grateful for any and all help you can give. P.S. ReaperEgg Really liked that picture. ^^ THANKS! Hey EJ, can you remove this image? It's not letting me change the image so I figured I'd just upload a new one. http://wiki.hellrising.com/index.php?title=Image:Riot_Cops.jpg EDIT: Ignore that, delete the new image >_< http://wiki.hellrising.com/index.php?title=Image:France_riots_4_5.jpg --Oranchov 13:04, 29 June 2007 (MDT) I read and replied to your Overlord PM. --IronMikeTyson 10:31, 28 June 2007 (MDT) Just stoppin by to say "what's up" since I haven't seen you in game in awhile. Take care! --IronMikeTyson 10:19, 10 June 2007 (PDT) Holy crap. You might want to do something about the image for the AIDs hunting party or whatever. My curiousity was rewarded with an image that no amount of brain-soap will wash away. --Towerlegion 16:20, 23 May 2007 (PDT) Just clarifying, our Group page is just supposed to be funny not overly serious so if it's too offensive we may make a change to it.--Brian Caden Would it be that you and I talk? In private? You can find me on IRC when I'm not away there (Kernel_panIC) or something else if you have a better idea. -Leto Viet 13:06, 4 May 2007 (PDT) :PM me in the forums if you want to talk in private. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 08:36, 5 May 2007 (PDT) ::Can't register on the overlord forums. I registered on your forum so if you have accounts for non-group members it would be cool. :P -Leto Viet 08:54, 5 May 2007 (PDT) :::I will be on the CiB forum after work tonight. 11pm CDT or so. Meet me there. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 09:05, 5 May 2007 (PDT) Thanks for the invite to the group but you have a couple of members (at least) that I'm not sure how they would react to Gwyn of HaVoC infamy suddenly joining.--Gwynhwyvar 05:32, 1 March 2007 (PST) Hey, just wanted to say thanks for the fix up. I'm the first person to admit that I'm not very good at creating a high-quality Wiki page. I appreciate any help anyone gives to me. --IronMikeTyson 21:06, 6 March 2007 (PST) When I created the group, the abbreviation was a tricky choice. I am aware that the proper abbreviation is ARNG, however, I felt that those who were not in the Guard would not understand why the "r" is there and would constantly ask me about it. So I figured sicne the possiblity of an Air National Guard group is unlikely than ANG would be used since it makes the most sense. Also, yes, I am currenlty serving in the Army National Guard as an Infantryman.--IronMikeTyson 20:29, 9 March 2007 (PST) Heh. I did it just for fun, but I thought it'd change back right away...it normally does on wikipedia. O.o. At least most vandalism does... --Dead Wibble 14:46, 17 March 2007 (WCT) Ok then...lemme take that back. *clears throat* Heh. I did it just for fun, but I thought people would notice right away....they normally do on Wikipedia. O.o At least most people do... --Dead Wibble 18:53, 17 March 2007 (WCT) I don't see that many B8ers nowadays....any clue as to their hideout(s)? --Dead Wibble 14:44, 18 March 2007 (WCT) Congratulations on the promotion dood :) I was wondering if an article should be made telling people all about the group HaVoC and that whole fiasco, So that New players (Like me)can actually know about it ? Of course the Article would need to remain Neutral and Unbiased so as not to cause any drama. --Brian Caden 08:03, 21 March 2007 (PDT) Hey man, yes the National Guard is back and there's 3 of us now! haha Feel free to toss and add any photos my way. Although I rarely see you in game, I'll be sure to put a full bullets in ya if we do cross paths.--IronMikeTyson 19:24, 21 March 2007 (PDT) I've thought some more about the HaVoC back story and talked to some other former members who also agree that it would be counter-productive. There is a lot of strong feeling still on both sides of the story with certain members so I don't see how any article can remain unbiased and not be inflammatory. I think posting anything is liable to cause drama and be counter productive to the game as a whole, as well as for those of us who still play it. The HaVoC pages were deleted for a reason therefore I feel quite strongly that it should remain the case. Sometimes whole chunks of history are left unwritten in the real world and as times change that unwritten history has no impact on the here and now. There are the old posts in the Overlord forums if n00bs really want to know about it - like reading an old newspaper. Now is the time to move on and value the contributions that all players are making to the game now rather than dredge up old news and contentious issues for the sake of it. --Gwynhwyvar 02:26, 26 March 2007 (PDT) I completely understand the issue now. It's definitely best left alone. Also, I don't think you're much of an ass in game >.> --Brian Caden 23:32, 27 March 2007 (PDT) Although I do appreciate you trying to help with my user page and I see that you wern't trying to cause harm, I hadn't added that ebcause i'm nowhere near done the page and I didn't want it listed just yet. thank you for your thoughts but please do not edit my user page or group page. Anything you wish to do should be asked about prior on the discussion page. -Xolah 21:58, 28 March 2007 (PDT) GTFOMUP! (MUP stands for "my userpage") Stale2000 19:31, 13 April 2007 (PDT) Lol, I was obviously jokingly-super-overreacting. The message stays the same though. Lol. Stale2000 21:27, 13 April 2007 (PDT) Also I never said I wanted it protected, just that nobody should touch it, since its like, my userpage. Now I can't do anything with it. Stale2000 21:29, 13 April 2007 (PDT) Thanks for deleting the dupe "a horde of zombies" page. -Jonny Cerebros 01:21, 26 August 2007 (MDT) Just saying Hello! since I don't see you in game anymore! --IronMikeTyson 22:04, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I will be going away soon. So, I've just been hanging around. As for in game I've just wandering around groupless (I left /b/ for the lulz) and killing members of the ANG mainly because of the irony of me being in the Guard IRL. What about you? I bet you're still hiding in one of the empty suburbs so noone can kill you like you always have :) --IronMikeTyson 19:04, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Ah ha I see the reports of your demise are greatly exaggerated. -- Motorhed 22:39, 25 April 2007 (PDT) Greetings from Red Rum Hi there Mr. Wells ^_^ A Rummer here - I'm curious, what edits did Nightcrawler make to our page that you've dubbed 'bizarre'? He claims he was just moving the info box so it wasn't obscuring the introduction. --Shadowean 03:10, 4 May 2007 (PDT) *Hi EJ, Chop/Dunpeal here. Thanks for the comments on our DP, sorry it took me a while to get back to you! I'm not actually sure what it was that Nightcrawler did to our Wiki Page, I didn't see any difference in it except the 'Introduction' title had moved a little? But I thought the page looked alright the way I'd set it out, either way! Hope all's well man, take it easy! --ChopperRead 09:57, 4 May 2007 (PDT) CheckUser Gave you CheckUser abilites. Go to Special Pages page and at the bottom will be "Check User". From there you can put in a username or IP on the wiki and see all their edits. Ignore the error warnings, they only have to do with the logfile of past look-ups, which aren't really necissary. -- Motorhed 09:59, 7 May 2007 (PDT) Group Image/User Image The image looks awesome,dude! Considering I can't make my own images I'll never argue against anyone making them for me! Espicially when they do such awesome work! --IronMikeTyson 11:12, 14 May 2007 (PDT) The user image looks great dude! Great job and thanks alot! --IronMikeTyson 14:56, 14 May 2007 (PDT) Hey man, just thought I'd swing by your DP to re-mention that idea of a Battle Royal between ten (or perhaps even twenty?!) notorious faces of Twilight City. If we were to have a ten men BR, then the people I'd suggest to be involved would be (in no paticular order and taken from the Top Lists); EJ Wells ChopperRead Darkkensai Bruce Green Towerlegion Bambi Killer Dragoon395 Funnytool 2D Kalki Amon. I've acknowledged that perhaps WildChocobo should be in there aswell, but that would mean half the contestants are from one group. Should we decide to boost the numbers of the BR up to twenty, then I beleive these should be the extra ten {but by all means, feel free to suggest other names!); WildChocobo Valis77 Uberdyke Shadowean Brian Caden } Players not on the Top Lists, but known throughout Twilight City Cypher Zero IronMikeTyson Kell Tainer Sarkin Vampire Jesus Hiei229 The chosen characters would meet at a designated building at a designated time and battle it out until only one stands. We could even throw a referee in there to declare a winner! The winner would get... O.o ... Bragging rights and perhaps even a smart little template made by somebody who could do such a thing well... Perhaps yourself? ^.^ Let me know what you think man! --ChopperRead 14:06, 21 May 2007 (PDT) *By the way EJ, from what I've seen, you're rather good at whipping together smart looking text styles and effects (e.g CiB or AM). I'll have created a WP for the Battle Royal within the next half hour, could you create something similar for it, if you have the time? It's just 'jazz' the page up a bit. Take it easy man! --ChopperRead 09:53, 22 May 2007 (PDT) I love the template EJ...that rocks!!--Bruce Green 21:39, 29 May 2007 (PDT) Redirecting I know you can see this for yourself, but I figured I'd drop a message to you in addition. #Redirect City Map If you need to edit a page that's redirecting, all you have to do is go to it, and when it redirects to the second page there will be a "redirected from..." note at the top, where you can click back to the redirecting page for edits. -- Motorhed 10:58, 5 July 2007 (MDT) No More Protection! I'm allowed to use the wiki again so please take that protection off,so I don't have to create a new user page. Also, remove that vandal ban too. Thank You. --IronMikeTyson 22:42, 12 August 2007 (MDT) May I bother you? I've been waiting for almost two weeks for Mo to implement this. Could you by any chance get this thing to work? It is sorta holding me back. :S --EVA-251 15:20, 23 October 2007 (MDT) DREW5R5 Good decision to not just ban the guy right away. I did a little google search ( http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&safe=off&q=64bangwo.com ) for one of the URLs 'he' linked and it looks like that's a bot. Or just a guy spammin' it up old school. -- Motorhed 11:11, 3 March 2008 (MST) What Should I Do Next Do you know anything else I can edit or do. --Psychodelic 11:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Group Page What should I do about a new group using a disbanded groups wiki? For instance Headless Cop has created a new group called Twlight City Police Department, but he is using the disbanded Twilight City Police Department wiki page. I think he shouldn't be taking advantage of this wiki by freeloading off of a disbanded groups wiki page. Or am I over reacting? What do you think?. -- Psychodelic 06:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :So whats the verdict? -- Psychodelic 15:01, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::I made a disambiguation page for the TCPD and put a link for the old and the new group. I have a feeling there will be several TCPD's before it's all said and done. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 16:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Weird I didn't even notice that Campbell Beach edit was more than the first difference. T_T Good eye. -- Motorhed 01:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :It caught me by surprise to the point I took the time to wander around Campbell Beach and see if that square could be reached. lol --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 02:25, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I put all the good stuff off the map at -1,-1. :awesome: -- Motorhed 02:39, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Heh. EDIT:Don't drink and wiki edit :facepalm: --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 02:43, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hey why did you do that? I thought it was funny, and how did you know it wasn't there. I have never been their personally but I've been their in my dreams, just crush my dreams why don't cha. --Psychodelic 13:53, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm as much a fan of teh funny as anyone else, but once stuff like that starts...it never stops. We've been down that road before and feel it's better to stop it before it really begins. You've done a good job with everything else you've done and that's why I didn't freak and give you a time out. I have to admit, it was pretty funny. Why don't you make a separate page and talk about the "rumor" of Mo's two secret bases hidden somewhere in Twilight? That would keep the concept alive, at least. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 14:00, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, but actually I wanted to see how long it would be up without being edited and see peoples reaction to this, like Mo. Nice Idea though. --Psychodelic 17:31, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Hello there I would love to kill you (for old time sakes) some time. Come on down to Fort Howard that is if you're not too busy jumping off buildings. --IronMikeTyson 19:14, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Since you seem to be an expert on fancy wiki signatures... ...maybe you could help me troubleshoot mine. The instructions you gave on EVA-251's talk page seemed simple enough, but for some reason a couple of the brackets have gone and moved themselves to the end of the signature. Thinking I had messed up somewhere on the instructions, I tried to fix it through trial and error, but those wayward brackets won't budge no matter what I do. Also, even though I have my own personal version of the "I think" template on my user page, and I've created a small page just for it (User:Ketorts/Thinks) the link doesn't seem to work. I've left my botched sig as is so you can see the problem for yourself. Come talk to me on my talk page and tell me what I did wrong and what I need to do to fix it.--[[User:Ketorts|Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]]]] 17:10, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :-I think I found your problem. I'll leave my fix on your talk page. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 23:29, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::It works! Thanks so much!--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 16:19, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. Glad to help. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) A Contest of a Different Kind I've been having this idea lately that just won't leave me alone. There are a lot of serious issues on the Hell Rising section of OL; but when I read the threads, there are people there whose posts make me burst out laughing. So I figure, why not hold a Hell Rising themed joke contest in the Hell Rising section of OL? It could be done like an adaptation of one of the semi-final rounds of Last Comic Standing. Six contestants (who we contact with their invitation via their wiki talk pages or through OL PMs) each post two or three HR-themed jokes in a single post in a thread with a poll. No going back and editing your post, or you're disqualified. Plus some more ground rules laid down to prevent the contest from collapsing into one big argument, like "no jokes aimed at players other than the individual", "no jokes aimed at groups in the game (like ANG, CiB, /b/, etc) ", "nobody other than the contestants and referees posting in the thread", "no quoting/quote tunnels", etc. You'd be the referee, since you're the moderator for that section of the forums. Swearing... you decide if it's allowed and how much. The poll is there so that people can vote on who the winner of the contest should be. And the winner gets a fancy wiki template/sig banner saying "Official Winner of OL's Hell Rising Joke Contest" or something like that. The participants could get templates/sig banners that say "I Had Tomatoes Thrown At Me During The OL Hell Rising Joke Contest". Also, I want to compete in this myself; otherwise, I would be acting as a referee as well. As for the six contestants, I already have some in mind, based on who on the forums has constantly made me laugh out loud (except for myself, since only the crazy and arrogant laugh at their own jokes): Motorhed Frankie Four Fingers (Frankie Vomit Fingers) hiei229 (whichever alt he decides to use- only ONE though) lippsyl ROFLcousin me (Ketorts) If any one them decline (or if I'm not allowed to compete in this since I came up with the idea for it) we could ask one of these people to take their place: Dick Plissken da131tch Hatama Ansatsuja Steel Reserve Quail Puppet (is Quail Puppet still active in OL? If not, our sixth substitute can be Carth) Anyways, tell me on my talk page what you think of this idea.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"'']] 21:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Hiei...I hope this guy is joking...Frankie Faggot Fingers...wow way to pick the least funny people on the forums and try to put them in a contest involving humor...Then again that faggot Mo banned all the actual funny people (like myself) from the forums. --IronMikeTyson 21:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Durh Yeah, I thought you were dead - you're a Vampires. DURH. -- Motorhed 19:41, 2 October 2009 (EDT) YO EJ Hello there! Since Im back from my deployment I've decided to go back on a killing spree throughout TC. As you know, I'm all about quality in my kills, not quantity. Anyway, lets meet up in TC sometime, I'll slash with a machete, you'll bite me with fangs....CiB members will appear by the....3s? and kill me anyway. It'll be a fun time! --IronMikeTyson 00:39, 9 October 2009 (EDT) I'VE COME TO MESS UP YOUR GAMES Hey EJ, just thought I'd drop a note off and see how life has been treating you. 23:39, October 25, 2015 (UTC)